


Covert Revenge

by Karasu888



Series: Covert [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karasu888/pseuds/Karasu888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian gets his revenge on Kestrel for his covert visit with the help of the Ring of Doubt.  And, in Dorian fashion, he has to take it one step further.  </p><p>Kestrel's going to have a very difficult time going over troop movements with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start by saying that no desks or tables in all of Skyhold are waist high or higher. I ran around the whole damn place looking. So, for story's stake, think of the war room table as being another foot or so higher than it really is.
> 
> Also, thank you for those that suggested I write this. I appreciate the feedback and it inspired me to write this little tidbit.

The door creaked open and Kestrel looked up from the war room table.  “Ah…Cul-” He cut himself short when he noticed no one entered yet the door remained ajar.  Brow furrowed in confusion, his eyes focused on the entryway, waiting for someone to appear.

Suddenly the door slammed closed, causing the Inquisitor to literally leap off the ground.  “ _Fenedhis_!” he cursed as he started breathing again, gaze darting around the room in search of a culprit.  Was the Keep haunted?  Certainly it’d been existence long enough but there had been no prior complaints of spirits…

Closing his eyes, he braced his hands against the warm wood of the table, taking several deep breaths to steady himself.  He’d fought dragons, demons, and an ancient Tevinter demi-god-wannabe and yet the thought of spirits unnerved him more.  After all, his arrows could handle a dragon or a demon and even irritate Corypheus.

Eyes still closed, he swore he heard footsteps approaching.  Possibly an assassin?  His fingers deftly found the hilt of the dagger at his waist, silently withdrawing it as the footsteps drew closer.  Sensing a presence off to his right, Kestrel whipped around with the blade in hand and thrust it at the unseen phantom.

He was surprised when it bounced harmlessly off a conjured barrier.  A chuckle filled the air between them.  As the barrier dissipated, he spotted the faint, shimmering outline of a familiar mage.  “Dorian!  _Mythal ir ghilan_ … I could’ve killed you!” he reprimanded, sheathing his dagger.  “What are you doing anyway…?  I didn’t know you knew any invisibility spells.”

The mage was oddly silent and despite his keen eyesight, Kestrel could no longer decipher his location.  He spent a moment more searching before turning back to the table, huffing in exasperation.  “You know, Cullen is supposed to meet me here soon to review troop movements.  If you’re not gone, I’ll just have him cast dispel.  I hope you’re at least dressed!”

“And what if I’m not…?” purred a voice, smooth as velvet, into his ear.

“W-What?  …Did Sera put you up to this?” Kestrel stammered.

“Hmm?  No.  She did however help me obtain a very useful ring from the Exalted Plains.”  The disembodied voice seemed to pace a few steps close behind him.  A predator stalking its prey.

“Dorian…” Kestrel sighed as he started to turn around, prepared to admonish the mage.  They both had better things to be doing with their time especially since they were one step closer to defeating Corypheus.

Before he could twist a half step, Dorian pounced.  He found himself pinned against the table at his waist, forced forward again.  Invisible hands settled on either side of him, effectively trapping him.  “Wha-?” he yelped in surprise.

“You see, _amatus_ , I told you you’d pay for what you did and, as you know, I am a man of my word,” Dorian whispered into Kestrel’s ear, following his words with a light caress of his tongue along the delicate flesh.

“Dorian!  Cullen will be here any minute!” the elf retorted through his blush as he pushed his back against the mage’s chest.  His lithe frame barely moved the more muscular blockade behind him.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” His teeth nipped playfully at the tip of the Inquisitor’s ear.

“No,” Kestrel hissed in response but his hand involuntarily reached behind him and grabbed Dorian, back arching slightly against him.  He was surprised when his fingers encountered bare skin.  “You _are_ naked!”

“I never said I wasn’t,” he said smugly as his hand left the tabletop in favor for the elf’s belt buckle.

Kestrel quickly grabbed his hand to halt whatever he was planning, eyes glancing nervously at the door.  “We can’t do this now.  Cullen will see us!”

“Mmm…he won’t see _me_ , just _you_ , _amatus_.  I suppose you’ll just have to pretend that I’m not ravishing you in front of him.  I’d also recommend you stay against the table.”  As the elf was distracted by his words, Dorian’s fingers deftly undid his belt.  Without the support, his linen pants dropped, falling straight to the floor since he’d elected not to wear his boots today.  His smallclothes followed suit.  “Wouldn’t want to give Cullen a show.”

The mage was so quick that Kestrel didn’t realize how exposed he now was until cool air tickled his semi-hard cock.  He was briefly thankful he had chosen to wear his dark outerwear outfit since the leather coat extended half-way down his thighs and offered a semblance of dress along his flanks.  It did nothing for his front, however, as the fabric gaped open.  He would have to depend on the waist-high table to hide his bare skin.

Fingers ghosted over his right hip bone and along his thigh, shifting from fingernail to fingertip, summoning a satisfied shiver from his frame.

“Dorian…” he whimpered, eyes returning to the thankfully still-closed door. 

“Yes…my….love?” he said in between kisses along the elf’s neck who, in turn, tilted his head, offering more flesh for the mage’s lips to reach.

Kestrel forgot to respond as a warm hand encircled his cock, stroking it a few times before it hardened to its full length.  A soft groan escaped his throat as his fingers pressed into the wooden surface beneath them

“I’ll make you a deal, _amatus_.  If you last one troop movement discussion with Cullen without making any sounds due to my _administrations_ , then I’ll leave and you can finish the rest of your conversation with him in peace.  However, if you so much as gasp...” he trailed off as he pressed his full erection against the elf’s backside.

“Inquisitor?” called a familiar voice as the door creaked open.

“Agreed?” whispered Dorian.

Kestrel swallowed hard before nodding in response, turned on even more by the proposal.  He straightened his neck as the Commander entered the room, doing his best to appear relaxed when he was as tense as a bow string.

“Commander!” he said a little too sharply.

Immediately Cullen could tell something was wrong.  He halted in his approach, eye narrowing as he took in the flushed features of the elf and his rigid posture.  “Is everything okay, Inquisitor?”

Dorian forced a leg between Kestrel’s thighs, effectively spreading them several inches.

“Y-Yes!” he responded, coercing a smile onto his features.  “Just…uh…a foot cramp.”  He couldn’t bring himself to have sex with the man he loved while traipsing through Thedas in the privacy of their own tent yet here he was, naked from the waist down in front of Cullen without his knowledge.  It was _exciting_.

Cullen raised an eyebrow in question but completed his walk, standing on the opposite end of the war table.  “I wanted to get your approval on the troop movements for our assault on Adamant Fortress first and foremost.  Then we can discuss a few other ideas I have.”

Kestrel felt his ass parted and what he could only assume was a tongue quest forward.  Creators, that mage wasn’t wasting any time.  “Of…course…” he replied, focusing on ensuring each word sounded normal.  Anything to distract him from the mage’s tongue swirling around his entrance.  He could even feel the ends of his mustache tickling the insides of his cheeks.  No!  Must not think of that.  Focus.

“We have a brigade of troops already stationed in the Western Approach.  Our cavalry can meet with them in less than a week if pushed hard…”

 _How many troops were in a brigade again?  800?  No, that was a battalion…was a brigade more or less than a battalion?_ Kestrel thought, unable to focus on the Commander’s words but desperate to find any other source of distraction from what was being done to him. 

Dorian angled the elf’s cock to the ground, tip first, letting it hang heavy between his legs. 

Military terms weren’t diverting enough of his attention.  He was still all too aware of every touch, every lick, and every kiss along his skin.  Kestrel eyed the Commander as he gestured at the map, moving wooden representations into place around Adamant Fortress as he continued to elaborate on his strategy.  Finding another target for his thoughts, he picked something easier to ponder.  _I wonder what caused Cullen’s scar_?  _Maybe a sword?_   _Or a dagger…_ _could just be a horse-_

His brain stopped processing all considerations as Dorian’s tongue ran from the head of his cock, up its length, over his balls, and ended at his entrance.  And repeated.  Several times.

He shuddered with the effort it took to control his outburst and closed his eyes, head dropping against his chest.  It took all of his strength to not make a noise.

“Inquisitor?”

Kestrel’s head shot up, eyes wide, realizing he’d completely missed anything that the Commander had said.

“Are you sure you’re okay?  You’re…uh…really flushed.”

Wait, had Dorian stopped? 

“N-No, no!  I’m fine.  Really, Cullen.  Is it hot in here to you?  No?  I just…that foot cramp.  It’s come back with a vengeance!” the Inquisitor stammered, nervously running his fingers through his hair.  He was able to salvage some of his composure since the Tevinter had stopped.  He must have missed the fact that Cullen was done discussing the first troop moment.  Kestrel smiled, hesitantly relaxing.  He’d won?

“Alright…” the Commander said, not sounding very convinced.  “As I was saying, if we position our archers on the west side of the fortress…”

 _Fenedhis!  Cullen’s not done!  Perhaps Dorian had enough of this game?_   Although, as much as he wished it (or didn’t), Kestrel acknowledged that would be very unlike him.

With a soft sigh, his eyes darted to the door.  Had he missed the mage’s departure?  What did it matter, wasn’t he relieved Dorian had stopped?  His gaze shifted to the map in front of him as the Commander gestured at a front of wooden figures, explaining their location.  Frowning, he tried to focus on the man’s words.

Without warning, a slicked finger press into him, sliding all the way in to the knuckle.  It curled and stroked slowly downward until it found the location it was searching for – a small bump.  The finger lingered on the spot, rubbing it repeatedly.

Kestrel couldn’t control the involuntary arch of his back that sent the head of his cock upward, thankfully catching on the underside of the table and keeping him covered.  Between the probing digit hitting his sweet spot and the tip of his length rubbing against the smooth wood, he also couldn’t keep the gasp from escaping his lips.  He immediately realized his error and froze.  He’d lost and that arousing thought almost allowed another moan to escape his lips.

Dorian withdrew the first finger only to return with two, stretching him open further.

Maybe he hadn’t heard the noise?  Or maybe he was just ensuring he was properly prepared.  Either way, Kestrel was about to lose his mind with desire and he needed Cullen out of the room immediately.

“Foot cramp again?” the Commander asked, frowning.  The elf’s body appeared rigid with pain.  Even his knuckles were turning white with how hard he was griping the table.

“I…oh….” the Inquisitor groaned, head thrown back in exquisite agony.

“It might help if you try stretching it, Inquisitor.  I can help,” he said matter-of-factly as he started to move around the table.

Dorian mercifully paused, allowing Kestrel to regain enough of his senses to shout a sharp “No!”.

Cullen stiffened at the harsh rejection, advance halted.

“I-I mean, I’ll be fine.  I’m sorry…I’m just not feeling very good and…uh…can we reschedule for later today-” he spouted rapidly, faltering suddenly when Dorian bit his ass cheek in rebuke.  “O-Or tomorrow.  Let’s do tomorrow.  It’s just now…now is not a good time.”

The Commander sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead in annoyance.  “Of course, Inquisitor.  Although, we can’t delay this much longer if we want to stop Corypheus’ plans.  We have the element of surprise which won’t last forever.”

A skilled mouth pulled one of his balls into it, tongue teasing the sensitive, hairless skin as his fingers started their gentle caress inside of him again.

“I…oh, Creators…I understand, Cullen.”  His knees grew weak, his grip on the table the only thing keeping him upright.

“And get your foot looked at.”

Kestrel swallowed hard as Dorian withdrew his fingers and rose to his feet.  He parted the elf’s cheeks, pressing the head of his cock against his exposed opening.

“Okay?” asked Cullen.

The Inquisitor could only manage a curt nod in response, not trusting himself with words at this point.

“Maker’s breath,” the Commander grumbled, shaking his head.  He left without further comment, closing the door behind him.

Invisible hands grabbed his hips, cock pushed forward into him now that they were truly alone.  The thrust forced his own member to leave a trail of precum along the underside of the table.  Both sensations compelled a pleased whimper from Kestrel.

Dorian wasted no time in setting a quick, jerky pace for his insertions.  “ _Kaffas_ , Kes…I…” he cursed quietly, breathing hard.  Apparently the teasing had also driven him close to his edge and he was struggling to reign in his climax.

Hand grabbing his cock, Kestrel started pumping, allowing the tip to rub against the warm wood of the table with each thrust.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller elf’s torso, Dorian pulled him upright and sought out his mouth.  The deeper angle combined with the soft wetness of Kestrel’s tongue was too much for him; with a groan into his partner’s lips he released his seed inside of the Inquisitor.

With the mage’s cock still twitching within, the elf climaxed into the underside of the war room table, cry muffled by their kiss.

Both were left panting in the aftermath.  Kestrel’s legs finally gave out and he sank to his knees, effectively separating their bodies.  His head rested against the edge of the table as he tried to catch his breath.  He had a clear view of the mess he’d made too.

“Mmmm…when you can stand again, I’ll have the bath ready in our room, _amatus_ ,” Dorian murmured as he planted a kiss on the elf’s ear.  A breeze swirled the otherwise stagnant, sex-scented air and he heard the door to the room softly close.

While his legs recuperated, on hands and knees, he wiped up his cum with a handkerchief.  He didn’t want a servant to uncover the mess and have it possibly tied back to him.  If Cullen every found out what had really been going on he’d never be able to face him again.

Utilizing the sturdy table, Kestrel pulled himself upright, taking care as he bent over to pull up his small clothes and pants.  His legs still quaked but he knew he only had to make it down the hallway, around the corner, and up some stairs to make it to the safety of his own room.

He didn’t know if he should scold or praise Dorian for what he did to him.  Perhaps some of both.

 


End file.
